Chapter 67
Big Brother's Scarf is the 67th chapter of the manga. Summary After hearing a sudden noise, Miyamura wakes up realizing he slept on the couch. The noise coming from the window continues, frightening Miyamura as he comes up with possible reasons: A ghost, a vengeful spirit, a robber, a murderer, or a zombie. He sees a hand against the window, crossing off the possibility of being a zombie (the hand is clean). He opens the curtains and sees a person, Honoka. Miyamura lets Honoka inside telling her she should have texted him first. She explains that she was scared because there were noises at her house. But Miyamura assures it's not a monster because houses creak when the temperature changes. The relieved Honoka thanks Miyamura, almost calling him brother. After a pause, Miyamura offers Honoka to play video games even though its late at night teasing her that she won't be able to sleep anyways. The next day in school, Hori and Ishikawa sees Miyamura tired from playing video games all night. Then Ishikawa asks Hori if it bothered her that another girl was with Miyamura late at night. Hori responds that she doesn't really care what Miyamura does with other women, stressing as long as it's a woman. Honoka spots Hori and comes to her saying Miyamura drank all her hot chocolate last night. Hori explains that that tends to happen and tells Miyamura that Honoka is the more mature one. Miyamura rebuttals saying Honoka was too scared to go to the bathroom by herself. Honoka denies that she doesn't like scary things, but ends up agreeing to watch a special ghost show Ishikawa mentioned with Hori and Miyamura. When school is over, Hori and Yuki went shopping together leaving Miyamura to walk home alone. Along the way, Miyamura steps on a scarf wondering what its doing there. Honoka comes and clenches the scarf, while Miyamura notices two girls up at the window. Assuming what happened, Miyamura asks Honoka if she doesn't have any friends. She simply responds with "why?" Miyamura then asks if she is being bullied, but she doesn't respond. Then he tells her she doesn't have to say anything just walk towards him if those girls threw her scarf out the window, and she does. And so, Miyamura faces up toward the girls and mouths something. The girls gets angry believing he mouthed "Die, uglies", and Miyamura and Honoka walk home together. Honoka explains that there was one time she didn't agree with the others and that was when the bullying happened. Miyamura replies "that's how it is", however she responds that he doesn't understand because he has many friends. He explains that this situation won't last forever, so just ignore them and if they ask to be friends then it's her win. Though she says she doesn't care about winning. And Miyamura changes the subject by telling her he accidentally stepped on her scarf. Characters in Order of Appearance Quotes :*to Sawada: "It's only for now you know. It won't be like this forever." Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters